Classes
In the Academy there are classes, in which your character can join. Anyone can edit this page, but please keep in mind the edits have to make sense. However, writing down your OCs' names is optional and just to understand better what characters study together. Try to find a fitting year for your characters basing yourself on their age and grades, since some very intelligent students can skip a year. Also keep in mind if your character repeated any year. NOTE: In the Academy, students finish the year the 1st of April. Please make sure to edit the page as soon as possible when the year changes. You can also move them to the life-long course or the college section if you don't want them to graduate soon because you won't be able to use them anymore. If you use a canon character or a crossover character you can still decide for them / make them skip or repeat years since you own them. PLEASE, DON'T ADD USER CATEGORIES! The page doesn't update by itself and we admins don't love deleting every unneeded category. Elementary The elementary school section of the academy lasts 6 years, and there are three sections per year. 1st Grade (Year 1) A section= *Maria Hasekura *Lia Hasekura *Miku bokerdole *Rhythm Bokerdole |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 2nd Grade (Year 2) A section= *Mituki Nijino *Yuri Lelira *Erika Shirano *Yuki shirogane |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 3rd Grade (Year 3) A section= *Alina Risaka *Tsukiiro Bokerdole |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 4th Grade (Year 4) A section= *Hidamari Midorikawa *Zora *Hontoni Aota *Lira Hajimeki |-| B section= *Hanaru Bokerdole *Yui Yumekawa *Mahiru Sunshine |-| C section= 5th Grade (Year 5) A section= *Falulu Vocaldoll *Junon *Kanon *Pinon *Non Manaka |-| B section= *Chiri Tsukikawa *Melody Mizuki *Miyumi Koyuki *Ayana Kurokawa |-| C section= *Misuha Bokerdole 6th Grade (Year 6) A section= *Minami Aizawa *Aroma Kurosu *Laala Manaka *Mikan Shiratama *Ayame Adachi |-| B section= *Rinzuki Tsumiki *Sylvia Tuskino |-| C section= *Rii Aozora (repeated) *Kotori Yumehara *Neko Ozora *Lilo Hanazuki ---- Middle School The middle school section of the Academy lasts 3 years and is, generally, the section with the most students. Each year has five classes. 7th Grade (Year 1) l. A section= *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown *Kotomi Midori *Miyuki Hanazaki *Misa Andou(Skipped) *Momo Shiratama *Mirei Minami *Akemi Hatanaka *Lillie Nijiiro (Skipped) |-| B section= *Hikari Todo *Beli Yumenokawa *Fuwari Midorikaze *Ayurin Tatagami *Crystal *Hoshizuki Izuna *Pepper Taiyou |-| C section= *Yumeka Kasumi(Skipped, top student) *Aurora Miyazaki *Hizaki Tsukino *Akizuki Hoshikage |-| D section= *Yoruru Bokerdole *Miyu Nishimura (Class Rep) |-| E section= 8th Grade (Year 2) A section= *Mizuki Hoshizora *Shion Todo *Miyabi (Clas Rep) *Haru Tenshi (Skipped,Top Student) *Leona West *Dorothy West |-| B section= *Ami Egami (Class Rep) *Caroline Rosalin (Top Student) *Rumi Yoshida *Clare Henderson |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| E section= *Hermione Kobayashi 9th Grade (Year 3) A section= |-| B section= *Mizu Yosei *Ryusei Sena *Suisei Sena *Hanabi Shiratama *Marissa Hanasaki |-| C section= *Iro *Etoile |-| D section= *Kira Starshine *Hannah Summerhaven *Sophie Hojo *Fionninghua "Fiona" MacQueen |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! ---- High School The high school section is the last section for students who don't want to apply to the college or lifelong courses. It's composed of three years and five classes per year just like the middle section. 10th Grade (Year 1) A section= *Akari Hoshiiro *Alyssa (Top Student) |-| B section= *Indigo Sunstar |-| C section= *Haruka Shirogane (repeats) |-| D section= *Flower (supposed to be there but never goes to school anyway) |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 11st Grade (Year 2) A section= *Mitsuki Kisaragi *Miyuki *Eriko Tsukikage |-| B section= *Aira Harune (Saints) *Rhythm Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Ryuu Inoue |-| C section= *Hoshi Hojo *Enju Inoue *Ginagi Sayonara |-| D section= *Hanako (RP only, repeats) *Lady Tsuki *Milana Ohara *Waka Hoshino (supposed to be in 12rd drade but spends 80% time here, repeats) *Yami Hiro *Prism Kokoro |-| E section= *Mint Moonlight *Saku Kimi *Evelyn Hamilton 12nd Grade (Year 3) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! *Izuku Ohara *Aika Minami *Mikami Tojo *Mirai Tojo (class rep) *Haylo Summerhaven |-| E section= *Mystery (Top student) *Hibiki Shikyoin (RP only) *Shine Shiroumi (class rep) *Waka Hoshino (supposed to study here but spends 80% time in 11th grade's D section) *Hotaru Hiro *Golden Darkness(Yami) (RP only) *Sandia María *Cosmo Hojo (just messes around) *Feel free to add in your OCs! ---- College The college section, like the high school and middle school sections, lasts three years, however it has only three classes per year since there aren't many adults who are idols in PriPara. 13rd Grade (Year 1) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 14th Grade (Year 2) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 15th Grade (Year 3) A section= *Daisuke |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! Lifelong course There is also an option to never graduate from the academy for user who want to keep their characters without making them repeat. These characters take only dance practice classes however, since they can graduate, and are much less than the others, thus having only two sections. Class A *Feel free to add in your OCs! Class B *Feel free to add in your OCs! Category:Important Pages Category:Important Term Category:Browse